This invention relates generally to an enclosure and more particularly, to a retractable sports enclosure.
Various sports, including baseball, softball, and golf, for example, are played on relatively large outdoor fields. The playing fields may be utilized by several different groups of athletes for practice and/or actual games. And as such, the availability of playing fields may be limited by game and/or practice schedules. Furthermore, inclement weather may limit the use of outdoor playing fields.
Accordingly, outdoor sports teams may practice in indoor facilities. Within such facilities, netted enclosures may be used to contain the balls to prevent danger to other persons, damage to property, and/or losing balls during practice sessions. Such enclosures are generally sized large enough to allow a person or persons to practice, while still being portable to facilitate the enclosure structure being moved from one practice location to another, or to a storage location.
For example, at least one known sports enclosure utilizes a plurality of folded frame sections. To expand the enclosure, a net is attached to the support frame and is lowered over the assembled frame using a rope. To retract the enclosure, the net is either folded over the top of the support frame prior to the frame being moved, or is removed from the frame to enable modular frame sections to be collapsed and folded.
At least one other known sports enclosures utilizes a net permanently attached to a plurality of frame sections. The sports enclosure is not expanded or retracted, but rather, the entire enclosure is lowered onto a floor surface when utilized by athletes for practice, and then raised overhead and remains suspended within the sports facility until the enclosure is again required for practice. Accordingly, assembling and retracting such enclosures may be a time consuming and burdensome task that may require the cooperative effort of several people.